Safe and Sound
by RinSatou
Summary: It wasn't easy. Being in war wasn't easy at all. Aomine had to join as per command of the main military branch. What a life or death situation, he thought. He had to risk his life for no one at all, it's not that he cared though. He was the only one left and he's all alone. Then, a bluenette became his cabin-mate. What a life-changing person, he thought.


**Safe and Sound**

******Pairing/s:** Aomine x Kuroko

**Summary:**

It wasn't easy. Being in war wasn't easy at all. Aomine had to join as per command of the main military branch. What a life or death situation, he thought. He had to risk his life for no one at all, it's not that he cared though. He was the only one left and he's all alone. Then, a bluenette became his cabin-mate. What a life-changing person, he thought.

**Authors Notes:**

This will be the second story from my 'R.N.' Series. Well, the series isn't really named R.N. But if I said the name, it would be a huge spoiler.

There is one more story to this series which is the first story, 'River Flows in You' and the pairing is Akashi x Kuroko, please check that one out too. In this series, each one of the generation on miracles will have a story with Kuroko, then when all are finished, I will be posting one more multichapter story which involves all of them, and then another multichapter story which will be the Finale.

Anyways, I hope that you will like this~ I will be updating at least two to four times every week just like how I update 'River Flows in You'. I will also be keeping watch over my word count that will be at least more that 2,000 words each chapter.

I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakeys and notify me if possible.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor the history, but if I were to be reincarnated as a mangaka, then I would make Kuroko no Basket first~**

Enjoy~

* * *

Fate... What a powerful word.

It can change lives, hearts, emotions, and people. It can kill, it can make lives. What a powerful word indeed.

Aomine Daiki has a very harsh fate indeed. He has to join the army forcibly since almost all teenagers had no choice but to fight to gain more troops for victory. It was a bloodbath, and if the news hid it nicely, then the real experience will be more traumatizing.

Japan bombed the Pearl Harbor in Hawaii rather harshly and the Americans aren't really happy about that. They had no intention to surrender, they were not intimidated by it. But instead, they are going to pack a big surprise for Japan. And the Japanese has to prepare for that.

Such a fate for Aomine. Once the time that one officer barged into his small house, he knew and just silently agreed. It's not that he has a choice, it's definitely a 'do or die', no wait... Its a 'die and die at the same time'. He'd die in the war anyways. What a fate.

The next, he is standing in front of the gates of the military academy. A rusty gate greeted him, he is the only one standing in front of the academy, well, maybe. The empty sakura trees are showing its hideous branch skeletons, symbolism of war, skeletons and blood.

He gave it much thought, should he go in? Or should he just hide in the country and be found then killed? Oh gosh, nevermind the second choice. He should just go in, at least his life was of use to the country, maybe.

"Are you going to be enrolling here too or are you just passing by?" A soft voice sent Aomine almost flying out of his skin and he looked around for that unsuspecting little phantom. "Wha-?!"

"I'm right here..." Aomine looked at his side to see a petite boy tapping his shoulder. The boy's eyes are unemotional, poker faced to be exact. And that kid surprising him did not amuse Aomine Daiki.

The boy who tapped him is also a bluenette, like him, but lighter cerulean. Is it?

He's quite cute... Did he just say _cute_? Well... He can't help it, the little cerulean boy has a childish face, those plump lips, and those rosy cheeks. Not to mention those big round cerulean eyes that seemed to lure him in like a fish jumping in water. A snap made him go back to his senses, 'What?! I am definitely not gay!' He thought fumely.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Earth to perverted stranger..." The boy waved his hand in front of him. Aomine let out an angered breath and was offended.

"Haahh?! Perverted stranger?! What the hell, who are you anyways?" Aomine angrily questioned, he really isn't amused, and how can someone like him be in a place like this anyways? I doubt he could hurt a fly!

The cerulean boy pointed at something in his bag. It was his magazine poking out on a small opening of the zipper, welcome for all to take a glance. The dark bluenette quickly hid it inside and glared at the boy. "Th-This is none of your business!"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I will be applying here, you're applying too?" Kuroko introduced himself, ignoring the stutter of the other, and nodded lightly as a sign of greeting. Aomine nodded back but the frown still visible in his features. "Yeah, I'll be applying too... But aren't you too young to apply?" Aomine chuckled tauntingly.

Kuroko frowned and lightly punched the dark bluenette's side. "I'm eighteen years old already..." He mumbled with a childish pout that made Aomine's stomach lay butterfly eggs. He hid it with a smirk, "Oh really? You don't look eighteen to me, chibi."

"I'm serious." Kuroko dead-panned.

"...Seriously?!" Aomine couldn't believe it, that little cute boy? Eighteen? No...!

"Seriously, Mr. Perverted Stranger-kun."

"Ahahaha! You say Mister then add -kun in the end? Polite, are you? And don't call me that!" Aomine said in many expressions and emotions. How can you change expressions in one sentence anyways? Multi-personality Disorder maybe?

Kuroko chuckled wholeheartedly which made the butterflies in Aomine's stomach crack. "What should I call you then, Mr. Perverted Stranger-kun?"

"Don't call me that! My name is Aomine, ok? Aomine Daiki!" Aomine bickered and flailed his arms around. The wind became strong and both their locks of different blue shaded hair swayed with the wind. It was almost mesmerizing to see Kuroko with his shining and dancing strands of hair. Almost feeling like a Shojo manga scene that the dark bluenette has seen a couple of times, his heart fluttered at the feeling.

"Yes, Aomine-kun. I hope that we could be good friends from now on. You're going to be my very first friend!" Kuroko replied with a sweet smile and a colorful chuckle _(A/N: aww come on, who doesn't like colorful chuckles and laughs~ i like them a lot~)_

Aomine stared at Kuroko and his butterfly eggs in his stomach finally cracked open and multiple butterflies were set free. 'He's so friking cute! I can't help it oh god!' Aomine thought with a blush.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko pouted, "I only met you and you're already going through first name basis? Rude."

"You called me perverted in your first meeting with me? Ruder."

"There's no such word as 'Ruder' Aomine-kun."

"Then most rude! Grammar Nazi."

They both made their way inside the rusty gate and opened it with a noisy creak. Stepping inside, they took in the surroundings inside. Kuroko thought of something.

"Aomine-kun, do you think that we can request that both of us can be cabin-mates? I don't want to be alone." Kuroko requested as he turned his head back to look at Aomine. The said bluenette just shrugged, "Cool."

Aomine was pushed back by the light blunette and Aomine groaned, he lightly glared at Kuroko, "Hey, what's the big idea!?"

The cerulean boy smirked challengingly at the dark bluenette, "Last one who gets past the doors will take the bottom bed." Kuroko was already running at the last word. Aomine gasped lightly and grinned.

"Are you challenging me?!" Aomine shouted as he started running also.

"What does it look like, Aomine-kun?"

"It's on, Tetsu!"

Maybe, just maybe, fate isn't so bad after all.

* * *

** Author End Notes:**

This chapter is sooooo short! I need to add more words! Dunt worry my dearies! I will add more words the next chapters!

See you next chappie~


End file.
